What If
by tma108
Summary: Post Wizard War. Cecile is a beautiful pureblood french wizard that has just transferred from Beauxbaton Academy because of her past. She catches Draco Malfoy's eye along with everyone else. Complications with deatheaters and Draco won't let her go.


My first day at Hogwarts. But my seventh year. I had just transferred from Beauxbaton Academy in France because of complications during the war. I arrive at the train station by broom and tucked it into my small silver purse with a cross body strap. It had a spell cast on it to make it bottomless. I reach my hand back and find the handle of my rolling suitcase that had just landed. I adjusted the large bag on my shoulder and started walking to the train. I wheeled down the narrow hall, passing many cars full of eyes following me. I ran my fingers through my hair and kept looking for an empty car. I looked down for a minute and collided into someone. I stumbled back in shock as a hand reached around my waist to steady me.

"I am so sorry." I rushed out, my thick accent probably making it incomprehensible. A tall boy with dirty blonde curls smiled at me, his blue eyes locked on mine.

"No worries, are you looking for someone?"

I looked at him confused

"I mean, do you wanna maybe hang out in my car?" He asked, gesturing to a car with a couple guys and some very angry girls glaring at us.

"I think it's a little crowded in there, but thank you." I touched his shoulder and pushed past him.

My red pumps clicked against the floor as the train started moving. I stumbled into a car, happily thinking it was empty.

"Bloody hell, I'm trying to fucking sleep!" A voice yelled. I jumped back, finding another blonde haired boy rolling over on the seat except he had platinum blonde hair and a pointed face.

"I'm sorry, I thought no one was in here." I apologized, backing out of the room.

"Oh hey, are you new? Its alright, you can stay."

I hesitated but out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red hair and threw the door open.

"Ron Weasley!" I smiled, he turned around with a mouth full of cauldron cakes. I hugged him and kissed him once on each cheek. He turned bright red and tried to swallow the candy in his mouth.

"Ugh, what are you doing with this filth?" Ron asked peering inside the car.

I looked at him confused

"It was nice meeting you, I'm sorry again for waking you." I said to the blonde hair boy, picking up my bags. "Where are Hermione and Harry?"

Ron led me to their car and I gladly took a seat across from them. I put my black shoulder bag down and laid down across the seat. A jet black cat with purple eyes popped out of the bag and stalked around angrily.

"Where were you all summer?" Harry asked impatiently

"Everywhere, I did some traveling."

"Cecile, you can't just drop off like that. We were worried, and after all that happened…" Hermione scolded

"After all that happened, you would think the world would be a lot safer." I replied wistfully "I'm sorry, it was a big year, you know?"

They nodded.

"This years going to be better, it's going to be different and hard to get through at times but there's nothing we can do about it but move on." Harry said. I smiled at him and looked out the window. I fell asleep as Hermione settled into reading and Harry and Ron talked about assorted topics.

I woke up and is was pitch black outside. Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron and he was snoring against the window. Harry though was wide awake with my legs across his lap.

"Sorry," I said quietly, sitting up.

"Its fine. It looked like you needed the sleep."

"Where's Ginny?"

"With her friends in another car. I heard you had a run in with Malfoy?"

I looked at him confused

"The bleach blonde boy with soul-less eyes."

"He didn't seem that bad, well he did at first actually but he was polite after that."

"Stay away from him Cecile, he's not a good person." Harry warned. I shrugged it off, I was never very good at listening.

I ran my fingers through my long hair and stretched. Me and Harry talked in hushed tones about the summer and caught up until the sun came up.

We made it to Hogwarts in one piece and saw many familiar, solemn faces. I went to find Professor McGonagall who was now the acting Headmistress. "Its good to see you again Cecile."

"Its nice to see you too."

"I don't really see the point of assigning you an actual house since you will be graduating this year so you will have the pleasure of living in the head girl's room. We did not choose one this year."

"I see, thank you. That sounds very comfortable."

"Good, now run along to the welcoming dinner. I must go to." With that she apparated out.

After that conversation we went to down to the Great Hall for the feast as my luggage went upstairs into my room by itself. I took a place at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. I kept my head down and stared at my food. I couldn't bear to look up at the faces here and there with tears spilling out of their eyes as the Head Mistress made a speech about the war.

I put my arm around Hermione and took a deep breath.


End file.
